Congratulations
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: Miguel is contemplating his team's defeat after their match against the Blitzkrieg Boys. Did he do the right thing? Chapter 2 'Thank You' is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my Christmas present to Elemental Gypsy because she's my fav author and has read – and reviewed with kind words – all my beyblade fics. I love her stories and she inspires me to imagine and write. So, Merry Christmas!

Warning: you may very well be disappointed…I had like four different versions down…

Summary: Miguel is contemplating his team's defeat after their match against the Blitzkrieg Boys. Did he do the right thing?

Disclaimer: sigh I actually don't _want_ beyblade…I could never come up with enough ideas and my stories are lacking…

A Special Thank You to **lioku** for the translation!

* * *

**Congratulations**

Miguel's POV

"Congratulations."

I jerked around in surprise, but saw no-one.

"Come out and show yourself!" I call roughly. My eyes open in amazement as I see a blue-haired teen step out from the shadows. Kai. The blader I just lost to. Has he come to ridicule me?

"What do you mean congratulations?" I ask harshly. "We – I – lost. You won. I should be congratulating you." He comes to stand beside me, leaning against the rail and gazing down into the now empty arena. The arena where we lost. Again. A voice startles me form my thoughts. Again, it is Kai.

"You lost two battles. You lost one round of a beyblade tournament." He's stating facts…yet I have this feeling that there's a hidden meaning in his words.

"I lost a match. We gained freedom." He nods, still looking down in the stadium.

"Did I do the right thing?" I ask impulsively. He turns to look at me. "Did I do the right thing by firing Barthez?"

"Why did you want to fire him?

"He was harsh. Cruel. Dominating. He wouldn't let us play the game, _he_ called all the shots. We had no say in anything. He forced us to cheat."

"Are they all bad things?"

"Of course!"

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"What do your team-mates say?"

"They're thankful. He was scaring all of us. As I said, we're free."

"So why are you brooding?"

"Because…" I trailed off. Why _was_ I upset? Aaron, Claude and Matilda had decided to go out and celebrate. Of course they asked me, but I declined saying I was tired. How did I end up here, brooding over something that had already been done? Something I can't take back? And as I told Kai, I had no regrets.

"I don't know…" I muse thoughtfully. Kai stays silent beside me. "It's true, I don't regret what I've done. I'm happy Barthez is gone. We all are. And we're all good bladers too. That's why that bastard chose us. I'm positive that we can earn our place here. We'll show them!" I feel determination coursing through my veins. With my mind made up, I turn to thank Kai. I blink. He's already gone.

"Fue un buen ataque Miguel…y un buen juego. Te deseo suerte contra dinastia-f."

I smile, I know he can see me even if I can't see him.

"Thank you Kai. You'll never know how much you helped me tonight,"

* * *

What Kai said: "That was a good attack Miguel…and a good game. I wish you luck against F-Dynasty." 

What Kai said in the show: "Well, that was a good attack."

A/N: This was sudden inspiration. It came out of the blue and hit me so hard I nearly slammed my face into the computer screen. Right in the middle of my 24-hr cram session too…my muse likes to screw me over…

Thanks Again **lioku** for giving me the correct translation! Anyone have the website for an English-Russian translator? That translates the English to Russian but using the regular alphabet. As in 'Fire Wolf" as opposed to: 'Волк Огня' I _know_ there has to be one out there…the internet just hates me so I can never seem to find anything…

So…Yeah…how'd you like it? It's mainly friendship…I can't write romance between those two…for some reason I feel like I'm trying to outdo Elemental Gypsy…and I _know_ I can't do that so I tend to give up before it becomes more…i hope it was satisfactory

Please Review! How'd I do? First shot at a friendship! ...actually...it's my first fic with interaction ("Sasuke's home doesn't count...I don't really like it but I WILL finish it!)


	2. Thank You

A/N: so yeah…I had a sudden inspiration around midnight (why do these ideas all come to me in the middle of the night? I _really_ need to have a word with my muse…) anyway, I decided to add another chapter. I have no idea why. Probably cos Elemental Gypsy, and left such nice reviews. It's _supposed_ to be similar to the first one…but with more interaction.

Warning: you may very well be disappointed…Spoilers for episodes of G-Rev…so is the first chapter come to think of it…I should really change that…

Summary: After the Battalion's loss to F-Dynasty Miguel is once again contemplating his actions and struggling with his conflicting thoughts and emotions.

Disclaimer: sigh I actually don't _want_ beyblade…I could never come up with enough ideas and my stories are lacking…

* * *

**Thank You**

Miguel's POV

I stand at the top of the hotel and gaze out over the ocean. There is very little wind, even this high up. I can smell the salt from the ocean and this relaxes me even more. I go over the match we had today. Similar to last time, I'm replaying events in my head. Could we have done something better? That _was_ our last chance. Now we're out of the World's for good. At least Matilda got her chance to blade.

"You look happier."

I whip me head around to find that Kai is once more standing behind me, arms crossed. He walks over and leans on the railing beside me, just like last time. Only today, his eyes are trained on the horizon, not the ground.

"Congratulations" I reply. He raises an eyebrow. "Your win against the White Tigers. Both you and Tala bladed very impressively." I explain. He simply shrugs. I remember his strange greeting. "I look happier?" He nods, his eyes still watching the ocean. I think about his statement for a while. The silence is comfortable. I'm not sure if Kai is expecting a response, but I sense he's waiting for _something_.

"I guess I am. I know we lost, but I think we put up quite a fight. Raul and Julia _are_ excellent bladers, and they had the crowd on their side too." I smile crosses my lips. "Matilda got her chance to blade again, and we both did so with honour. We may have lost, but we played the game honourably and enjoyed it. Sure, I'm sorry to leave the World's so soon, but we had a good run while we were there."

I stop talking and shake my head. I just don't understand it. I've been up here for two hours puzzling out my thoughts, yet 5 minutes after Kai arrives I understand my feelings exactly. And it's not just talking out loud that helps either.

"Thank you Kai, I really appreciate it. But I was just wondering…How do you do it?" He turns towards me, one eyebrow cocked, showing his confusion at my question. I guess it was kinda abstract. "I've been up here for hours trying to work this out, then you show up and in a snap I'm at peace with my thoughts! How do you manage it?" Kai shrugs and turns back towards the ocean. Leaning casually on the rail he still manages to appear dignified.

I find it interesting that so far he has only shrugged, raised his eyebrow and spoken three words since he has arrived. I guess he likes the silence. I decide to follow his example and return to appreciating the scenery around me. Australia is a very beautiful country after all.

* * *

"People are sometimes afraid to speak their thoughts out loud." My attention snaps back to Kai and my eyes widen in surprise. "They know it would help them understand, but they don't want to appear foolish. Others know that a thought spoken is more concrete." Then I realize he is answering my earlier question, so I stay silent and listen. "It helps to speak to another person because you can lie to yourself. Having someone tell you that you are lying forces you to face the truth. You don't even have to say it, just acknowledge it." I nod, but I'm certain that there is something else.

"Maybe you're right Kai," I agree "but I think there's something about _you_."

"You think that as well?" I twitch in surprise.

"Who else has said that?"

"Rei. Max. Kenny. Even Hiro. They say that it's easier to tell me things." I can't help but smile.

"It is Kai. You're in easy person to open up to."

"Ironic since I'm the loner." He observes.

"That's why." I insist. "We know that you won't laugh or tell anyone. We know that you'll give us a fair hearing and good advice."

"I didn't realize that I had given you advice." I blush.

"Well, maybe not directly, but you did!" He simply rolls his eyes and turns them back to the ocean.

The setting sun plays on his face and around his uniquely coloured hair. His pale skin is emphasized by his dark clothes, but what really stands out at this moment are his eyes. The sunlight hits them, but he doesn't blink. I can only observe from the side, but they appear to burn like fire. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I imagine what it would be like to face those burning pits…

I quickly shake my head, removing such thoughts from my mind. The setting sun reminds me that it is nearing dinner. I turn to Kai to suggest we start making our way back. I blink. The enigma has already vanished.

"Thank You Miguel. I will see you around"

I look around frantically, but I hear and see nothing out of the ordinary. How on Earth does he do that?

* * *

A/N: So…what says you? I hope it wasn't too awful…and I had absolutely no idea what to name the chapter. I'm _thinking_ about making this (or rather these two) chapter(s) into the prequel for a Miguel Kai fic. But I can't write it yet because I really don't have any idea where I would go with it…I suppose I could have a chapter during and after Kai's battle with Tyson, another two where Miguel is watching Kai battle Brooklyn and a final wrap up…all in Miguel's POV…I don't know, any suggestions? It would be light shounenai...i guess I already hinted at it in this chapter… 


End file.
